


木马

by mmount



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Summary: 在这个冬天，他有了算不上发现的发现。
Relationships: Jang Wooyoung/Lee Junho
Kudos: 2





	木马

_Lee Junho / Jang Wooyoung_

-

在这个冬天，他有了算不上发现的发现：时间的速度和气温呈正比关系，至少以他的体感来说是如此。一张三十分钟长的旧唱片，他用了大半个夜晚才播放完毕。开始的时候一个人，下着大雪。结束的时候一个人，下着大雪。

手机画面暂停在李俊昊皱眉发火的场面，是那部剧里他无数个皱眉发火的场面中的一个。他切换出去，在聊天对话框里写 “ 下雪了 我睡不着 ” 。又移动光标，打算删掉略显累赘的客观陈述，加上 “ 整夜 ” 作为修饰词。手被冻僵了，操作键盘的动作不怎么灵敏，发出时变成 “ 下了雪一整夜我睡不着 ” 。

错乱的语序不影响理解。阅读时眼球抓取关键词，交由大脑自动整合使其通顺，这是语言神奇的地方之一。另一神奇之处在于它具有多重含义。

是下了雪一整夜，也可以是一整夜睡不着。他不知道李俊昊会怎么想。如今他遵循军队作息，不会在凌晨回复他消息。张祐荣走到院子里开始堆雪人，没拿捏好尺寸，结果脑袋比身子大。他想，或许这个天气更适合钻进被窝，抱着一只猫睡觉。在冬天，孤身一人和肢体接触一样，做起来比往常更困难。

上一次下这么大的雪，他们在院子里打雪仗，手心搓出扎实的圆球，朝着对方进行无差别攻击，几个回合下来，炮弹逐渐在扔出前就已经没了形状。张祐荣摆摆手，散沙迷住眼睛，他踉跄了几步，被人借机拦腰抱住，一同栽倒在地。身体有一半陷了下去，雪比想象中松软，味道比想象中温暖。

他曾以为那尝起来是凉的，谁也不能责备一个出身最南端的人。李俊昊亲吻他，身体力行地教授他热传导原理，一切突然都说得通，连玩雪之后手掌发烫的原因也顺带被阐明。

他大概只是觉得还不够热，不够抵御天寒地冻和溜入齿关阻挠他们接吻的风。究其原因在于李俊昊一改刚才的顽劣，变得极其温柔，唇舌交缠的水声黏稠而薄弱，是缓慢搅拌的一小碗奶油，轻易就被枝头落雪的动静盖过了。厚实的衣料不断摩擦，窸窸窣窣，惹得人哪里都发痒。

羽绒服虽然防水，也防止了彼此体温的交互。更强的刺激才产生更大的热量，他抓起一把雪，塞进了李俊昊的衣服后领。

对方倒吸气，咬住下唇，齿痕泄露出一些狠意。张祐荣你死定了，他说。胜负欲原本在消泡的奶油里趋于平息，现在则重新被挑起来，愠怒的语气经过长年累月的练习和实践已达到完美。他揽过张祐荣的腰，让他紧贴自己，用了隔着几层衣服也能感受到温度的力道，严丝合缝，不再给风雪留任何间隙。

张祐荣咯咯地笑，手搭在他胸前，他喜欢他不带前后缀地直呼全名。接下来是更激烈的侵略，而他永远能得偿所愿，这是李俊昊赋予他的特权。

有一阵子，他们在网络上重新走红，几年前的视频再度被大众翻出来议论、宣扬，广为流传。但那没有对他造成任何影响。他曾想要转告李俊昊，又料到他应该已经通过消息传播速度更快的其他途径知道了这一切。他想，这和他没有什么关系，不过是反复提醒他多加留意，留意身旁出现的数百天的空缺，空缺的主人公和事件的主人公是同一个。可如果他需要提醒，为什么不直接设个闹钟？

偶尔看到有节目提及，他截图发到群里，大家嘻嘻哈哈一阵吵闹，而发送者沉默不语。他仍然习惯一个人。花一上午整理房间，花一下午逛唱片，有时在二手网站，有时去实体店铺。一个人看电视剧，进度很慢，一天不超过一集。搭列车往返首尔和釜山，坐在水产市场的二楼店铺吃生鱼片，当下是鰤鱼和贝类最肥美的季节。动筷子前他掏出手机拍照发给李俊昊。李俊昊说下次见我时给我带。李俊昊喜欢夏天。

散步经过母校门口时才想起，李俊昊在这里拍了几个月的戏。于是他更加确信，一定有一部分时间已经失去弹性，它拖拖沓沓，就和街上所有裹得密不透风的行人一样，臃肿得不像话。

我想见他，张祐荣对周围的每一个人这么说。作为问题的回答，作为情绪的表述，作为信件的开头结尾。他会给他写信，因为在疫情肆虐的冬天，做起来比往常更困难的事还要加上见面这一条。

信的内容不太有趣，他从来不认为自己是有趣的人。像记流水账一样，正反两页满了就停下来。写的时候唱片机里往往在放金光石，风吹来的地方，那棵大树下，我们一边感受一边凝望。写好后他折起信纸，从来也不看第二遍。

终于能再见面的那天，他没有给李俊昊带生鱼片，或者他想要的别的什么。他想说的话，有许多人提前替他说完了，说够了。所以他们只是坐着，听周围认识的或不认识的人交谈，隔着口罩感受声息彼此相呼应，对浑身流露出的情绪毫不加以掩饰，眼角眉梢晃动，指尖敲击桌沿，双脚离贴到一起只差一点点。 快到时间了，张祐荣从包里拿出罐子，推到李俊昊面前。由于找不到像样的包装，最终用曲奇罐代替。

李俊昊问： “ 这是什么？ ”

他动作很快，问之前已经打开了盒盖。

“ 信。 ” 

“ 你给我写信？ ”  李俊昊点了点大概的数量，转头又问： “ 你给我写信？为什么？ ”

他一惊讶就喜欢重复追问的习惯一直没变，张祐荣摁住他急切地想拆开信封的手，倒长不短的碎发扫过睫毛： “ 回去再看。 ”

那个时候他终于明白这感觉像什么：像每到年末，各大商家推出的倒数日历礼盒。你算着日子打开它，每天读一封，读完最后一封，喜怒哀乐仿佛就会一同结束在落款的那一笔。

走之前他告诉李俊昊： “ 说不定，我比自己想象的更需要你。 ”

然后他推着桌子起身，李俊昊目光追随他，但没有任何动作。

“ 这个时候你不应该说 ‘ 我也是 ’ 吗？ ”  张祐荣伸出手指，戳他的肩膀，上身前后摇晃。

“ 可我不是啊。 ”  他捉住他的手指头，展开，然后再握住剩下四根，角度刚好被罐身遮挡，他说： “ 我不用想象。 ”

歧义有一种不可名状的浪漫，像松针隐约散发着木香味，像映在窗上的光，一场完美的佩珀尔幻象。如果可以，他真想要李俊昊可以把话说得更不明不白一点，好让他能在遐想中消耗掉漫长的没有他的时间。

END


End file.
